


Come Together

by kayromantic



Category: Mighty Ducks (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Secret Relationship, Yuletide Treat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:22:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28310832
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kayromantic/pseuds/kayromantic
Summary: Charlie has a secret "girlfriend." Everyone wants to find out, but Adam may already know.
Relationships: Adam Banks/Charlie Conway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 57
Collections: Yuletide 2020





	Come Together

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thegrayness](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thegrayness/gifts).



“So I think Charlie has a girlfriend.”

Voices echoed throughout the convention hall where the twentieth anniversary of the Ducks win over Iceland was underway, and Adam swore that at least a quarter of the attendees heard Goldberg’s rather loud comment. Adam, for his part, focused on spooning another cup of punch, but Julie who was standing next to him took the bait.

“You don’t say,” Julie said, “what’s your evidence.”

She was humoring Goldberg, Adam knew, but he still did his best to seem nonchalant through the whole thing. There was absolute no reason he should be super interested in Charlie Conway’s dating life.

“He’s smiling all the time, he refuses to check out hot women, and he’s always on his phone,” Goldberg said.

“Everyone’s always on their phone,” Julie remarked, “and as for not checking out women, it’s called discretion, you should try it some time.”

Adam snorted and Goldberg took the obvious offense.

“I’m telling you, the guy is getting laid,” he said, “you can just tell.”

“Who’s getting laid?” Connie piped in as she approached the group, her husband and childhood sweetheart, Guy Germaine, followed close behind her.

“Goldberg thinks our favorite captain is conducting an illicit affair,” Julie said, her tone obviously mocking and Goldberg immediately squawked that that was not what he said.

Connie nodded.

“You know, you might be onto something,” Connie said, “maybe not with the illicit part, but him seeing someone would definitely explain some things.”

Julie perked up at that, obviously any claim that Goldberg came up with could be easily discarded but Connie’s input was definitely more credible.

“What sort of things?” Julie asked, Adam took a gulp of punch. It was too sweet as it travelled down his gullet and did nothing to calm the torrent in his chest.

“Well, he’s always turning down dates, and he never seems to be home anymore,” Connie said.

Julie scratched at her chin.

“Why would he hide it?” she asked.

“Maybe because none of us can mind our own business,” Guy said and he quickly backed away to avoid Connie’s harsh nudge.

“Maybe she’s married?” Julie provided, Adam gulped again.

The group fell into silence as they contemplated that scenario, and Adam looked for a quick getaway. Where the hell was Charlie? He’d seen him earlier talking to Bombay and Adam mentally kicked himself for not going over there earlier, because he did not need to be part of this conversation or speculation.

No one answered Julie’s question and everyone seemed to dismiss the idea of Charlie shacking up with a married woman.

“He’s too honorable for that,” Guy said.

“What do you think she’s like?” Julie asked, “for a rather open guy, I suddenly realize that I have no idea who I’d see him with.

“All I know is he’s been acting positively smitten for months,” Connie said, “I don’t think it’s just about sex, I think he’s in love.

“I bet a brunette,” Goldberg supplied, obviously not interested in Charlie’s finer feelings, “I mean Linda was a brunette.”

“You can’t base his whole entire taste on his high school girlfriend,” Guy said.

“Bet she’s hot though,” Goldberg said.

“I bet she’s blonde,” Adam said, it was his first contribution to the conversation and all eyes were suddenly on him, as if they just now noticed he was there.

“Have you met her?” Julie asked.

“Yeah,” Connie said, “if anyone other than Charlie would know it would be you.”

Adam didn’t know if he should be honored or worried by that comment.

“He hasn’t told me anything,” Adam said.

That was technically true in a certain sense. They hadn’t exactly done a lot of talking, really.

“Well this is just frustrating,” Connie said, “I thought I was finally going to get somewhere.”

“Yeah, why did Charlie have to choose now of all times to be super secretive?” Godberg asked, more to himself and the universe at large than the group itself.

“I am not being super secretive.”

The whole group, stunned again by an intrusion turned to see Charlie standing there, drink in hand. His gaze quickly met Adam’s before looking away again.

“What do you guys want to know?” Charlie asked.

“We want to know about the girl you’re dating,” Julie stated, her voice steady and matter of fact and not ashamed at all. Probably because she was definitely the least invested in the whole affair.

Charlie waved them off.

“There’s nothing to know,” Charlie said, “now come on, we have to get one last set of photos before this wrap this whole thing up.”

Adam is the last to follow and when he passed Charlie he couldn’t help but notice his playful wink.

Apparently Goldberg wasn’t the only one who needed to learn discretion.

  
  
  
  


Everyone went out for drinks after the ceremony was over and so Adam didn’t arrive back at his hotel room was late. He yanked at the tie around his neck, before collapsing back onto the bed. Over a decade of being a professional athlete had inured him a bit to the exhaustion that came from press events and fundraisers, but he’d forgotten how exhausting most of his former teammates were.

Still it had been good to see everyone as Adam only managed to be constant contact with a few of them and it was nice to catch up with those who it had been a while. Still the conversation earlier about Charlie nagged at him.

 _Goddamn Goldberg_ , he thought to himself.

He couldn’t dwell on that curse for long before quick burst of raps came at the door to his room. They were not unexpected. Adam got up and quickly hurried over, not even bothering to glance through the peephole before opening the door.

“Did anyone see you?” he asked as soon as he opened the door and Charlie was in full view.

“Who would see me?” Charlie asked, “Everyone is fucking wasted. Anyways, look what I scored from the hotel bar.”

Charlie held up a bottle of Jack and two glasses.

“I think I have drunk enough for one lifetime,” Adam said, but he stepped aside to allow Charlie through. It would be no good for anyone to question why Charlie was lingering outside his doorway.

“Ah, you’re no fun,” Charlie said, setting the bottle down on the table.

“I’m not the one who’s been blowing our cover,” Adam said, he kept his distance.

Charlie scoffed a bit before stepping forward.

“They don’t know anything,” Charlie brought a hand up to caress Adam’s cheek and since he wasn’t actually mad he didn’t push him away.

“They suspect something though,” Adam said right before Charlie leaned in pressed his lips to Adam’s.

“All baseless,” Charlie said, his mouth lingered just Adam’s lips and nose and cheeks and ear.

A part of Adam just wanted to disappear into the moment. A part of him still couldn’t believe that this was actually happening. Part of the reason he was barely moving at the moment was that a small part of him still thought that if he were to move he would wake up.

Six months ago, when Charlie had come out to Philadelphia to watch him play and visit, Adam hadn’t realized that the trip would end with them drunkenly falling into bed together. On the list of all possibilities that seemed the least likely. Adam had harbored feelings for Charlie so long that he’d long accepted that they would be forever unrequited.

Actually, they probably were still unrequited, hooking up wasn’t exactly a confession and despite Connie’s talk of Charlie being in love, Adam still hedged his bet that it was just a matter of time before Charlie got bored with the whole thing and called it off.

“Do I have to do all the work here?” Charlie grumbled, he’d made his way to Adam’s neck and Adam coughed to clear the air.

“Sorry I was just…”

“Overthinking things?” Charlie asked, though it was really more like an answer than a question.

“I am not overthinking,” he protested, “you don’t think about things enough.”

Charlie’s smile was blinding in response as he relaxed, obviously grateful that Adam had reverted to their usual banter.

“I think about things plenty, now stop worrying and enjoy yourself.”

And reciprocate, was the unspoken plea and Adam, always at Charlie’s mercy obliged him. He ran his own fingers up Charlie’s back and pulled him in and closer. It wasn’t long for Charlie’s own hands to dip lower until he flattened his palm against Adam’s groin. Adam couldn’t hold in the soft gasp at the stimulation and he felt Charlie’s smile widen into collarbone.

It wasn’t long after that they made their way to bed. For a long while they just spent the time lazily kissing and grasping. They had time, they had been doing this all summer. Adam thought about what the look on Goldberg’s face would be if could see them now and he let out a laugh.

“What’s so funny?” Charlie asked, peeking his head up.

“I was just thinking we’d probably give Goldberg a heart attack if he walked in and saw us,” Adam said.

Charlie huffed.

“Is it really that shocking?” Charlie asked and if Adam wasn’t mistaken, Charlie almost sounded offended.

“Everyone thinks you’re straight,” Adam said, because it was the only answer he could give.

“That’s not my fault,” Charlie said.

Adam sighed.

“It’s just not obvious, is all,” Adam said, “what we are, it’s not normal.”

This was the closest they had ever come to talking about their relationship or lack thereof, and suddenly Adam wasn’t sure he knew how it would go. He piped up again, possibly trying to divert the attention to a more welcome subject.

“Do you want to tell people? About us?” Adam asked.

Charlie shook his head.

“No, I mean not now, I’d like to keep this between us for a little longer, doesn’t mean I think it would be the end of the world if everyone found out,” Charlie said.

Adam bit at his bottom lip as he asked himself if he really was going to ask the next question.

“But you do want to tell people,” he said, “eventually.”

Charlie looked at him for a long moment.

“I do,” he said, “is that what is really worrying you? You think I am just ditch you when I am done ‘experimenting’? Jesus Adam I am not a fifteen year old boy, I’m not having an identity crisis.”

“You just never talked about it,” Adam said, and the excuse sounded weak to his own ears, “and I just never thought.”

Charlie shook his head as he leaned over Adam.

“You and me were never going to be just a hook up,” Charlie said, “why do you think I flew out the first time?”

Adam’s eyes widened at the implication, the implicit confession, in Charlie’s words.

“I——“

Charlie sighed.

“Really, you’re hopeless—and also obvious, you think I didn’t know you’ve been pining after me all these years?”

Adam didn’t really want to encourage Charlie’s apparent cockiness, but even so he felt the heat burn through his cheeks. He imagined if he had a mirror, he would be red as hell right now, and that most of it wasn’t due to his current erection.

“And you decided to act on it because?” he asked.

The sound that escaped Charlie almost sounded like a giggle, he was way too in his element.

“Maybe because I really, really like you,” he said, and before Adam could say anything in response, Charlie leaned down and kissed him, long and hard.

“Now, can we stop talking,” Charlie said, “I had plans for tonight.”

Adam nodded, and it wasn’t long before they were both completely undressed. The room was only dimly lit so Adam was not able to drink in how hot Charlie looked as he would have liked to, but that didn’t matter because there was no time to mourn that between Charlie pressing into the length of him.

They only broke for Charlie to dig through the travel bag for the lube and condom, however when he returned to the bed, he only had the lube.

Adam raised an eyebrow, was Charlie really considering barebacking it?

“I changed my mind, I am not in the mood for that tonight,” Charlie said as he warmed some lube between his palms.

He hovered above Adam before he lowered his hips to Adam’s, and Adam shuttered when their groins touched together. Charlie reached a hand down and took them both in hand.

“Come with me,” he whispered in Adam’s hands.

“Always,” Adam said, “just hurry, I am already close.”

“I know you are.”

They moved together, Adam bucked his hips to the rhythm of Charlie’s jerks over them before and though they both tried to make it last, it wasn’t too long before there was a swell of stickiness between them. Adam leaned up and covered Charlie’s mouth with his own.

“I love you,” he said when he pulled away, “but then again you already knew that.”

Charlie quickly pecked the tip of Adam’s nose and ran a thumb over his lips.

“Yeah I know.”

There was a long pause then, but finally Charlie kissed him again.

“It’s the same for me."

  
  
  
  


The next morning, the whole team met in the lobby of the hotel. Adam and Charlie didn’t mean to stagger their arrivals, but Adam made it first as Charlie slogged around the room. When he finally made his appearance, Goldberg raised an eyebrow.

“He looks like he just got laid, he must have had a meet up with his secret girlfriend,” Adam said, not being able to keep himself from goading Goldberg.

“You think? She came all the way here for that?” Goldberg asked.

Adam smirked more to himself then at Goldberg, and made his way to “greet” Charlie.

“She must really love him,” Adam said.

And there was really nothing more to it than that.


End file.
